


live while we’re young

by jenovibez



Series: starcrossed lovers [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, author failed at writing a fic that wasn’t renjun centric, i love this sry, markren ftw, nct as hogwarts students... ahaha..., this was last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: renjun finds himself intrigued by boys.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Kunhang | Hendery, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Series: starcrossed lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	live while we’re young

**Author's Note:**

> aye i wrote this spontaneously at like 4am bcz i got inspired so pls don’t let this flop.

"come on, just let me take you out again, just this once? it'll be fun, i promise."

jeno asks, charming smile reaching his eyes and creating crescent moon shaped crinkles that anyone could fall for. which is exactly why renjun turns him away. it's too easy, for the boy who demands a challenge—besides, he's already fallen for jeno lee before. 

the alluring gryffindor follows him endlessly throughout the castle halls, honey-like voice drawing the smaller of the pair in and tempting him into turning around and agreeing, but he resists. after all, he wants more than jeno lee has offered as of late. 

he wants a bigger challenge. he tried jeno, but it was too easy. 

he's been out with the jock and his group of friends since him and jeno were an item—tagged along with jeno, mark, some gryffindor girls (he can barely remember their names—joy and irene, he thinks) and the seniors of their house, jaehyun, johnny and baekhyun.

_renjun sits down next to jeno as they find a table in the three broomsticks. joy and irene link their arms together as they giggle at johnny's dull joke, and all that renjun can think is 'when do i get to leave'._

_jeno's hand wanders to his thigh, squeezing lightly before renjun swats it away, looking up with a scowl as he listens to the gryffindors' pointless conversation about quidditch. renjun just doesn't see the point in the sport._

_the lively atmosphere and golden light sifting through the curtains in the fading sunset create a bittersweet taste in renjun's mouth—on one hand, the noise and pretty colours of the pub make him want to stay._

_on the other hand, there are gryffindors there._

_after a while, renjun's senses begin to dull and his eyelids get heavy with sleep. the noise fades into a dull buzz in his ears and jeno's curious hands and brilliant smile begin to wear him down._

_so he sets his glass down (read:slams) and stands up. the gryffindors stare at him, and jeno raises an eyebrow. the altercation ends in jeno following renjun, watching the older boy fix his appearance hastily before apparating away._

he didn't fit in with the gryffindors, and despite jeno's protests and efforts, he ended up abruptly leaving to go hang out in the library with xiaojun and yangyang, his actual best friends and fellow ravenclaw. 

the star quidditch player is the prize of gryffindor aside from mark lee, jeno's best friend and the captain of the quidditch team, and anyone would agree if he offered to take them out—but renjuns no fool, he sees straight through jeno's facade. 

"please renjunnie?"

he hears, and he simply shoved his middle finger up at jeno. jeno is the very representation of hogwarts and its grandeur—and renjun is so, _so_ done with it. he turns around when he reaches the grand staircase, only uttering "fuck you".

<

"so, what's it about me that made you decide to take me on a study date in your own house, then?" 

hendery asks as the sixth year pulls him along by the hand. the flower gardens they pass by as renjun shows him his childhood home. the taller boy is overwhelmed by the both sickly sweet and pleasantly sugared fragrance. 

_renjun looks across the great hall, across his own houses table, at the boy who can only be compared to prince charming. he's got the brightest smile, and makes even renjun laugh with his witty humour and enticing antics._

_he'd talked to the boy before, and what he'd heard from other students, all the chatter about his charming personality and gracious deeds and, well, beautiful eyes, renjun won't lie, all turned out to be true._

_the sixth year finds himself staring at the boy one evening, when some ravenclaw students are outside for a change, admiring the sky, and hendery looks ethereal, blanketed by the silvery light of the full moon in the sky._

_renjun couldn't stay away, and within a few days, he was already caught in his peers dorm room past curfew. his friend yangyang actually saw him first, but a younger ravenclaw had sent a professor after him and hendery._

_needless to say, it was more than embarrassing when flitwick caught renjun in a passionate lip lock with the professor's favourite student._

renjun looks up at him, now blonde bangs framing his dainty cheekbones and bright eyes as he simply smiles at hendery, both admiring and endearing. he turns, choosing to ignore the question and continue pulling hendery around the hallways of his mansion. 

they arrive at a humble set of double doors, suitably vintage for the aesthetic of the entire home, but then renjun pushes the doors open gently. they creak, but swing open to reveal an expansive library, with huge windows filtering in bright light from the sky. 

he smells the same aroma as the gardens, only less intense and now starting to remind him of honey. renjun smiles even wider as they lock eyes, and the smaller boy leads him to a small table, where an only slightly dusty vase adorns an otherwise barren desk. 

renjun then sets his pile of books he'd been holding in his free hand down, and finally sits down opposite hendery, opening his mouth to talk to him instead of ignoring every question and simply smiling at each comment or compliment. 

"you're just special." 

and hendery is a bigger challenge for the boy who loves to set high bars fro himself, but ultimately he loses the will to reach for something so far off what he actually wants. 

"i thought you'd keep ignoring me, to be honest." 

renjun then proceeds to get himself the biggest challenge yet, in fourth year park jisung. the slytherin is quiet, but always cunning and owns a sharp tongue, almost rivalling that of renjun himself. 

he's endearing though, with every move he makes creating the image of a confused fourth year, careless and endlessly overflowing with energy, but when he hangs out with renjun, alone, he's quite different. 

he acts older than he is, and decides to skip the stage where he asks to hold hands with renjun, or carry his books for him, or open doors for him. he's shy about it, but he definitely goes for it. 

_jisung looks up at renjun from his place further down renjun's bed—the sixth year gazes back at him with an expression of smugness and jisung simply rolls his eyes, crawling up the bed so that he can lace his fingers with the older boy._

_renjun lays back a little, lazy grin mirroring the one on jisung's face, but the younger boy smiles a little wider as he presses a kiss to renjun's collarbone and rests his head on his chest._

_"remember our first date? where you ended up telling me everything you've ever thought about the sky?"_

_the younger boy mumbles, words lost to the quiet air of the room. but of course renjun remembers it—the one where he ranted about how it stars were people, jisung would be the brightest and most eye catching one._

_he has to admit, it was the cheesiest he's been yet._

_jisung ghosts his fingers along renjun's prominent bones, admiring his elegant and simplistic constellation tattoos—three of them, adorning the left side of renjuns collarbones. he glances up at the older boy, questioning._

_"one for each of the boys i've dated."_

_renjun whispers quietly, watching the younger boy's expression change from one of questioning to one of awe. he smiles a little, cheeks dusting pink as he runs a hand through jisung's blonde locks._

jisung's matured since then, and renjun laughs everytime the younger boy gets embarrassed about how shy or brazen he was in his ways of showing affections towards his older boyfriend. 

the taller boy gazes down at renjun with a soft smile playing across his lips, and tightens his grip on renjun's hands, fingers still intertwined, as he leans forwards and presses a light kiss to renjun's lips. 

renjun pulls away first, only to free one of his hands and tangle it in jisung's hair, gently guiding the younger boy into another kiss, one that's deeper and conveys all his emotion of the day. 

jisung was renjun's treasure, and he regrets losing the younger boy. but to be completely honest, he didn't expect the connection at all. so the relationship astounded him, no matter how in love he was. 

"remember i'm here right?"

renjun proceeds to create a bigger challenge for himself. he falls in love with chenle, the boy he made a deal with to avoid jeno and his everlasting affections whilst getting it in with the hufflepuff students (not in that way, that's nasty). 

the ravenclaw couldn't help but fall in love, with the amount of time he spends around chenle. but the more he sees the boy, the deeper the image of him goes and the more he begins to empathise. 

he's not just loud—he's extroverted, but willing to listen to anyone. he's not just clumsy—he's too focused on trying to do his best and please everyone to keep track of it all. 

renjun gives him sweet kisses on the cheek whenever jeno is in sight, or compliments chenle extra loud when he notices the older boy within earshot. 

chenle plays along perfectly, slipping seamlessly into the role of perfect boyfriend as they blend their falsified romance into their school life. renjun realises that chenle really is a beautiful soul. 

he's a sweetheart, and somewhere down the line, chenle caught feelings too. 

_"so, what you're saying is, if i pretend to date you for while then you'll buy me extra lunch for months?"_

_chenle asks, and renjun can't help but suppress a laugh at the blatant way he put the suggestion. but he wasn't wrong. so he nods a little, before slinging his arm around chenle's shoulders as he spots jeno._

_renjun doesn't catch the way jeno frowns at him, before breaking their brief eye contact and looking away._

_a week later, they find themselves tangled together as they lay in the grass of the gardens of chenle's house in the summer break. the heat beams down onto their glowing skin, as they lay among daises and buttercups._

_chenle rests his head on renjun's chest, who in turn has his arms behind his head as he watches the clouds drift past in the bright blue sky above them. he closes his eyes, feeling the younger boy shift._

_light streams down onto them, and chenle soon turns over, pressing a light kiss to renjun's cheek, and the older boy musters his energy and sits up, returning one to the sweet boy sat next to him._

_he drifts off to sleep in the heat of the summer, chenle in his arms and sun on his face._

renjun now finds himself in the winter term, with one less thing in his life. he's lacking his sunshine, the hufflepuff who never failed to give his all, who never failed to show who he really was without regret. 

renjun envies the younger boy, but doesn't once regret their summer fling. but that's all it'll have to remain. 

the ephemeral joy of their summer fling. 

"hey, i might be loud, but at least i'm not a psychopath like you are."

donghyuck was the next slytherin that renjun decided to fall for—he seems to do it a lot—and was certainly one of the most outgoing and interesting of his flings and relationships. 

by this point, renjun has four constellations adorning his collarbones, with each one coloured with the house colour of his love interests. he views himself as a canvas, to depict his own story. 

so donghyuck comes along, crazy, loud and so, _so_ intriguing. renjun finds himself fixated on the boy, and it's so much more intense than it was with chenle, in the heat of the summer. 

he thinks donghyuck is... tragicomic. 

donghyuck brings heat everywhere, so in the winter months and the christmas season, renjun finds himself bundled up in the younger boys arms to stay warm during the snowiest days, where they wake up with icy cold fingers. 

_they first call it a date when donghyuck announces it to pretty much the whole school—curse the loud nature of the boy._

_they're planning on sneaking out of dinner, just to stay in the ravenclaw common room during christmas dinner, since neither renjun nor donghyuck is very christmassy._

_but the plan does get 'exposed' when they get up to leave just as the candles dim and the crowd goes silent, ready for dumbledore to make his announcement—they're really cutting it close._

_but donghyuck 'whispers' "hurry the hell up you slowpoke" just a little too loud and half the hall turns to see them, and mcgonagall catches them just as they leave the hall. luckily for the pair, she rolls her eyes, stepping aside for them._

_they reach the common room, only to end up with renjun falling asleep on the younger boys shoulder, bundled up in his hoodie and fluffy socks and under a blanket with his favourite boy._

renjun loved donghyuck with his whole heart, but the spontaneous nature of it soon became too much for the older boy. it hurt to break it off, but renjun wasn't up to that challenge anymore. 

"you're such a dumbass sometimes, you know."

renjun then finds himself dating his best friend—both a mistake and an amazing thing, considering the circumstances. they did have a habit of hanging out a little _too_ often, after all. 

yangyang's different to the rest—renjun shares a special connection with him. they're both free to be endlessly stupid together, seeing as they've shared a bond since they got to hogwarts. 

the way they ended up together was actually only meant to be a joke, but they didn't see a point in breaking it off, since they were so comfortable with each other. so that's how renjun spent the spring into summer term that year. 

_renjun finds his head forced onto yangyang's shoulder, rolling his eyes as the younger boy tries to keep his boyfriend interested in his book he's reading. the older of the pair finally gives in, eyes falling shut._

_he listens to yangyang read, with the younger boy's soothing voice with a slight accent and calming sound of pages turning, and they lure him into a state of what seems like sleep to his boyfriend._

_yangyang laughs at a few bits and pieces of dialogue from the novel, breaking up renjun's sleepy daze occasionally and leaving him teetering at the edge of exhaustion._

_some point into the younger boys 'reading session', he begins to lie down a bit more. he sets the book down on his chest for a second to turn his head to one side, smiling to himself._

_he sees renjun with the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, hidden in his oversized hoodie as he curls into yangyang's side a little more. the taller of the two feels hot breaths on the column of his neck, with a small blush rushing to his cheeks._

_yangyang wraps one of his arms around renjun's waist, pulling the older boy closer to him and resting his chin on his head. he hears a soft mumble from yangyang, but in his increasingly sleepy state, he really can't be bothered to find out what it's about._

renjun and yangyang just became increasingly attached to each other—and despite being in a relationship—they never shared any forms of affection extending further than sleepy cuddles. 

so they eventually saw it as them becoming closer friends, and declared themselves best friends forever as opposed to boyfriends forever. their friends thought it was funny, but the pair of them really just saw it as a growing experience. 

"you're too loud, quieten down a little."

renjun then finds himself a more suitable gryffindor, in his opinion. yukhei has always been intimidating to look at—he's tall, loud, and insanely good looking after all—but renjun does end up finding out more about him. 

the older boy is pretty much double the size of renjun—so when they first walk through the hallways together, hand in hand, they're met with awkward stares. 

but after a few tries, their peers get used to it. and renjun can easily get used to it too. 

yukhei lets him lead him around, almost like a cute puppy—and renjun can't help but have his heart burst with affection for the boy. he just makes him smile so much. 

_renjun looks up at the boy in front of him, hopelessly daunted by the task of simply talking to him—after all, he's so skinny that yukhei could easily snap him in half._

_fortunately, he's not a jock, like jeno or jaehyun, but he's still strong enough to lift renjun up with ease. due to this, renjun actually starts going to watch yangyang's quidditch games more often._

_every time a game finishes though, they retire to yukhei's room, tangling together into a mess of limbs and body heat. renjun is held tightly in his arms, with yukheis hands running through his hair._

_after the first quidditch game they watch together, renjun finally musters the courage to show yukhei his tattoos—all six of them, red, blue, green and yellow—and waits for his disapproval._

_it doesn't come though, and yukhei gently asks to see, with the younger boy pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal the colourful constellations adorning his structured collarbones._

_yukhei smiles a little, lifting renjun's chin up before pecking his lips gently and pulling away. the rambunctious, loud yukhei he knew before has melted away, and he's awfully sweet on the inside._

_"i hope i'll be there one day."_

yukhei was right—he did end up on renjun's collarbones—but only after they ended it. they really couldn't find the time for each other, only leading them to be discontent with their situation. 

"hello? earth to renjun?" 

na jaemin is one cocky piece of shit and renjun really can't find himself to like him, let alone love him. yet he does, because the slytherin prefect is just that charismatic and charming. 

typically, renjun isn't into bad boys. jocks are a complete no, but boys like jaemin aren't his go to, since he doesn't enjoy dealing with the cocky nature of them. jaemin is a prime example of it. 

he carries himself with a sense of grandeur and has an ego the size of the milky way, but once renjun gets to know him, he really can't stop himself from indulging the younger boy sometimes. 

_renjun lays his head on jaemin's chest after he throws a leg over the younger boys hips and settles in his lap, watching as he brings his arms to wrap around the smaller of the pair and hold him close._

_his eyes fall shut as a small smile dances along his lips upon breathing in the faint fragrance jaemin possesses—orchids and vanilla, but very, very lightly. renjun appreciates the dulled down nature of it._

_the ravenclaw common room is quiet, as it's the summer holidays with most students at home with their own families, but renjun decided he'd stay with jaemin this year—he's alone most years anyways._

_the shirt he's borrowed from jaemin hangs off his frame loosely, exposing the collarbones dotted with stars and glitter from a party recently, silver and gold sprayed across his chest and shining in the humid light of the castle._

_his shorts ride up a little, and jaemin raises an eyebrow as he notices. his curious hands wander to the hems of the pair, and renjun blushes intensely when his attention is finally drawn to it._

_"trying to tempt me, huh?"_

_jaemin teases, and renjun lets an embarrassing whine slip as he shoves jaemin's shoulder. he hides himself in the younger boys neck, sweat glistening across his temples as he pouts in the summer heat._

_"i love you."_

_jaemin mumbles quietly, almost so silent that renjun doesn't hear him. he detects a twinge of insecurity in jaemin's voice, and he wavers for a second—he's not really sure what to do._

_"you too."_

renjun finds himself ending it with jaemin a lot later than he has before—him and the younger boy lasted a long time, but he figured out that it'd have to happen eventually. his outlook on love has never been amazingly successful after all. 

****

__

__

then renjun meets mark lee. 

****

__

__

renjun doesn't think he's anything special—a typical ravenclaw, doing well in school with top grades, good friends that'd support him through a lot—but nothing to make him stand out in a crowd. 

the only thing he sees being special about himself are his tattoos, now eight constellations strong, beautifully coloured and placed across his chest, leaving space for about one more. 

the second he laid eyes on mark lee, he thought he'd be annoying. he met him when he went out with jeno, and he seems average—he didn't see what all the hype for the quidditch captain 

he shared a few rare classes with him, and surprisingly, mark showed up to all of them, unlike jeno and his gang of friends. so while he sat next to yangyang, he'd gaze at mark from time to time, trying to find out what made the boy tick. 

mark had his signature round glasses and cute wink that he'd pull out sometimes to charm his fellow students and teachers. renjun couldn't tell you what it's like—he's never had the opportunity to see it. 

he discovers that the gryffindor is frankly, a perfect student. he's almost always rivalling ravenclaws at the top of his class, he's a prefect and the quidditch captain, and he's the current triwizard champion (despite his suspicious entry). 

even though it's typically annoy him, make him want to stay away from mark, this time it intrigues him. so he spends more and more time studying mark from afar. 

renjun doesn't know when, or how, but he ends up catching feelings. 

he finds himself sat cuddled up next to mark months later, head against the older boys shoulder as he lays a large photo album in his lap. he looks up across the room to see his old hogwarts robes hung up on the cloak stand in his room. 

they graduated just before the summer started, and renjun would've like to call themselves friends at that point—they'd been talking for a few weeks, with renjun spending some time with mark's newer group of friends, since he ditched jeno. 

surprisingly, they're all different in an amazing way. 

there's chuu and yukhei, the only other gryffindors. they're proud, but not dominating in the way they show it. renjun appreciates them—their values are quintessential gryffindor, and mark seems to share them. 

yeri, nayeon and hyojong are the hufflepuffs mark is friends with, and they're all just so, _so_ kind and hardworking. since renjun started hanging out with them more, he's grown to like them like siblings. 

the ravenclaws of the group, seulgi, sana, hendery, (surprisingly) and yoohyeon are people he's spoken to before, with even hendery being a close friend since they broke up. he finds it calming, how they all understand him so well. 

and then the slytherins of the group: tzuyu and eunwoo. they're nothing like the typical slytherin, and despite both being sarcastic as hell, they're respected as the slytherins who might not just belong in slytherin. 

the group invites him in with open arms, and by graduation they've become his best friends alongside yangyang, who's decided to join them. when they leave the school on the hogwarts express, mark comes home with him. 

he's had a tragic past, meaning he's left with nothing but his life at hogwarts. and that's _over_ now. 

so when he opens the photo album for his birthday, he's treated to a collection of photos from his time at hogwarts, but mainly from their last year—the one they shared together. 

mark smiles and turns his head to one side, leaning in and pressing his lips to renjun's, who immediately reciprocates his affections. when they pull away, they're slightly breathless and blushing pink. 

mark sets the album down and pulls renjun into his lap instead, with the younger boy laughing in time with him as he jabs him in the side, flinching due to him being ticklish. 

renjun rolls his eyes briefly, leaning in and kissing mark again, with his arms coming up to wrap around the taller boys neck as he shifts closer to him. mark simply wraps his arms around his waist in return. 

the summer heat suddenly overwhelms renjun, both reminding him that he'll die if he keeps mark's hoodie on, and of the summer that he and chenle shared a year ago. 

he smiles softly to himself as he pulls away, with mark's hoodie slipping off his shoulders and leaving him shirtless—mark laughs a little and grips the back of his thighs before standing up with him. 

"didn't know you weren't wearing anything under, jun." 

he comments, and renjun silences him with a finger on the lips. mark carries him out to renjun's balcony with a snigger, setting him down on the banister with his arms tightly around the younger boys waist. 

he looks out across the gardens of renjun's home, so bright and colourful and full of life, and renjun turns his head to watch with him. the dimming sunlight around them serves as atmosphere, and renjun soon closes his eyes. 

the familiar scent from when he dated hendery is still prominent, everywhere in his home. the flowers never stopped blooming; in fact, all they ever did was grow. 

mark hums quietly as he pulls renjun closer to him, with the smaller of the two looking up at him with bright eyes and a small smile.

"so when are you gonna say 'i love you'?"

mark whispers to him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ears and reaching to their side, to a small vine with cute little flowers, picking one or two and settling them behind renjun's ear. 

renjun thinks about his answer—he's only really said 'i love you' to two people—his parents. but he thinks that mark is the one for him, with his daring attitude and stupid jokes and being able to make him smile no matter what. 

"maybe soon."

he replies, and mark smiles a little wider, before casting his eyes up to look into the horizon. mark is beautiful, in the golden light of the sun lowering in the sky—he's absolutely breathtaking. 

so when mark runs his warm fingers along renjun's sweat soaked collarbones, across the eight tattoos, he smiles a little. 

"i love you renjun."

he murmurs, and renjun finally finds it in himself to say it back. 

"i love you too."


End file.
